Kira and Lydia
The relationship between the Thunder Kitsune Kira Yukimura and the Banshee Lydia Martin Kira and Lydia first met in the second half of Season 3, after Kira and her family moved to Beacon Hills from New York City. Kira had overheard Lydia's conversation with the McCall Pack about the symptoms Allison Argent, Scott McCall, and Stiles Stilinski were experiencing after their role in the Surrogate Sacrifice Ritual; it was Kira who suggested that the three were experiencing Bardo. The two then became friends after William Barrow captured Kira and attempted to electrocute her, revealing her true nature as a Thunder Kitsune. From then on, the two became close friends as Kira was accepted into the pack, and the two worked together to solve numerous supernatural events, such as Kira helping the pack locate and rescue Lydia after she was captured by the Nogitsune. In Season 4, Kira cited her friendship with Lydia as one of the reasons why she didn't want to leave Beacon Hills to return to New York. The two then worked together to figure out the code that Lydia had unconsciously written in a Banshee fugue-state, and were together when they discovered that the code was a three-part hit-list that they began referring to as the Deadpool. When Scott and Kira were kidnapped by the Werejaguar and former Hunter Kate Argent and taken to La Iglesia in Mexico, Lydia rushed to the high school to grab something with Kira's scent so that the pack could more easily find her. In Season 5, Kira and Lydia attended the Senior Scribe ritual with Scott, Stiles, and Malia. The two then began working together to figure out what was going on with Tracy Stewart, a fellow student who was experiencing horrifying night terrors; after examining her bedroom, Kira and Lydia figured out that she had become a shapeshifter and that her night terrors were leading her to target people who were trying to help her. After the two found Tracy in the Beacon County Sheriff's Station, Kira fought Tracy in order to protect Lydia and her mother, Natalie Martin, and after Lydia was inadvertently injured by Tracy, it was Kira who applied pressure to her wound to help save her life. When Lydia, who had become catatonic as a result of Theo Raeken's incorrectly-performed Memory Manipulation ritual, was admitted to Eichen House and had trephination performed on her, Kira was instrumental in breaking her out, as she had used her powers to siphon the building's electricity in order to cause a brown-out that allowed them to enter undetected. The two then worked hand-in-hand during the final battle against the resurrected Beast of Gevaudan, Sebastien Valet, as well as Theo Raeken; Lydia used her Banshee Scream to turn Sebastien back into Mason Hewitt, while Kira used her electrokinetic powers to defeat Theo, albeit with help from the Skinwalkers. At the end of Season 5, Kira and Lydia were separated due to Kira's decision to continue training with the Skinwalkers in Shiprock in order to regain control over her Kitsune spirit, though they presumably have remained friends. Kira and Lydia are also known as Lyra and Lydira by fans Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, Lydia Martin was sitting at a table with Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski, and Isaac Lahey at lunch during Beacon Hills High School, where the McCall Pack members were discussing the side effects caused by their Surrogate Sacrifice Ritual to the Nemeton several weeks earlier. The topic of conversation had turned to the symptoms Allison, Scott and Stiles were experiencing, namely: hallucinations and tremors for Allison; hallucinations and loss of control over one's Werewolf transformation for Scott. Having overheard their conversation, Kira Yukimura shyly approached their table to inform them that she believed to know what was troubling them. Lydia looked at Kira suspiciously and asked her who she was, though her expression softened when Scott identified her by name and revealed that he and Kira were in the same history class. Kira went on to say that the phenomenon is known as bardo, which in Tibetan means "in-between state," specifically the state between life and death. After explaining that all of the symptoms the trio had experienced happens in the Buddhist cycle of bardo, she revealed that during the different progressive states, a person can have visual and/or auditory hallucinations and can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities such as demons. Lydia and the others looked extremely concerned when Allison asked Kira what the final state of bardo was, and the new girl replied "Death." In Galvanize, Lydia and Stiles worked together to try to figure out what William Barrow was planning to do during his escape from Eichen House's captivity. After several dead ends, they realized that their Werewolf allies were unable to find Barrow in the school because his scent was covered up by the smell of chemicals nearby. The two broke into the chemistry classroom at Beacon Hills High School, where they discovered a code written on the chalkboard that ultimately referred to the elements potassium ("K"), iodine ("I") and radium ("Ra"), spelling "Kira" and realized that Barrow was instructed to try to kill Kira. Stiles and Lydia then caught up with Scott, who had been knocked out by Barrow so that he could capture Kira. After some brainstorming, the trio figured out that Barrow took Kira to the Electrical Substation where he used to work and had tied her up with the intention of exposing her secret Kitsune nature (though the fact that he did this on the behalf of the Nogitsune, who needed Kira's foxfire to activate his possession of Stiles, would not be revealed until weeks later) by electrocuting her. Stiles instructed Lydia to stay inside the Jeep while he and Scott went inside to rescue Kira, allowing her to see the entire town's power grid being shut down due to Kira's electrokinetic powers causing a blackout. In Echo House, Kira, feeling guilty about her mother's role in summoning the Oni who were hunting down the Nogitsune possessing Stiles Stilinski, volunteered to help Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, and Ethan and Aiden Steiner steal the Shugendo Scroll in hopes that it could tell them how to save Stiles. The scroll was in the possession of Katashi when he was killed by the Nogitsune, and all of his belongings were taken as evidence by the Beacon County Sheriff's Department and the FBI, who were helping them with the case. Kira, Lydia, and the others' plan was to plant one of Chris Argent's GPS trackers on the armored van that was taking the evidence to federal lock-up, have Ethan and Aiden pretend to have gotten into motorcycle wrecks to block their path, and then steal the scroll from the van. Unfortunately for them, though Kira was able to plant the GPS tracker, their plan was set off course by the arrival of Kincaid, who was also seeking the scroll, as it was valued at over three million dollars. While Scott and Allison stood in front of Lydia to protect her while bartering with Kincaid, Kira was climbing on top of the van so that she could jump on Kincaid's shoulders in an attempt to knock him out. However, Kincaid easily threw Kira off of him, and she landed near where Lydia was standing, having caught Allison when Kincaid backhanded her. Just as Kincaid began mocking Scott for his perceived lack of strength, the twins arrived and neutralized him, allowing the McCall Pack to steal both the Shugendo Scroll and the $100,000 in cash that Katashi intended to use to buy a gun from Chris Argent. In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, In 117, In The Benefactor, In A Promise to the Dead, In Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the Night, In Parasomnia, In Dreamcatchers, In Condition Terminal, In A Novel Approach, In Required Reading, In Strange Frequencies, |-|Season 5B= In The Sword and the Spirit, In Amplification, In Lie Ability, In A Credible Threat, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis, Trivia *Kira and Lydia are one of the main female friendships in the series, along with Allison and Lydia, Lydia and Malia, and Kira and Malia. *Both were friends with Allison Argent and were deeply affected by her passing. Gallery Kira and lydia anchors.gif|Anchors Kira and lydia the divine move.gif|The Divine Move Kira and lydia 117 2.gif|117 Kira and lydia 117 1.gif|117 402 - Kira and Lydia.jpg|117 Kira and lydia 117 3.gif|117 Kira and lydia 117 5.jpg|117 Kira and lydia 117 4.gif|117 Kira and lydia the benefactor 3.gif|The Benefactor Kira and lydia the benefactor.gif|The Benefactor Kira and lydia the benefactor 1.gif|The Benefactor Kira and lydia the benefactor 2.gif|The Benefactor Kira and lydia the benefactor.jpg|The Benefactor Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 4 The Benefactor Lydia and Kira in class.png|The Benefactor Kira and lydia creatures of the night 1.gif|Creatures of the Night Kira and lydia creatures of the night.gif|Creatures of the Night Kira lydia share look 502.gif|Parasomnia Kira and lydia dreamcatchers 1.gif|Dreamcatchers F6183b6938c1b8869e20c83859c40d58.gif|Dreamcatchers Kira and lydia dreamcatchers 3.gif|Dreamcatchers Kira and lydia condition terminal.gif|Dreamcatchers Kira and lydia a novel approach 1.gif|A Novel Approach Kira and lydia a novel approach.gif|A Novel Approach Kira and lydia apotheosis.jpg|Apotheosis Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Female Relationships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Needs Help